my soul mate, my life
by gamegirl7890
Summary: soul mates for life a hermione x harry fic have a look? i cant really explain this one :P


**My soul mate my life.**

**Harry X Hermione**

**Ron and Ginny bashing and Daphne and Oc as a friend**

**Daphne X Oc**

This does belong to me well this version of it does the harry potter universe doesn't belong to me neither do the characters except my Oc so now you know let's get on with this story oh and this is a T story it has a slight chance that one chapter may go to an M rating it depends but probly not as I refuse to write what people call a lemon it will probly be for violence and gore stuff like that. Okay? Okay. Georgia is out of the building for a couple of hours!

**ANIMES WANTED PLEASE READ VERY BOTTOM FOR MORE INFO!**

Getting on the train was challenging having to dodge other students who were also trying to get on, I turns out that I was quite late as all the bigger rooms with seats were taken there was a rumour about a small room further on down the hallway I guess this is where im going to sit.

As I made my way through the small space known as the hallway i could see people in small groups already starting to make acquaintances that would soon be known as friends to them sooner or later, if only it was that easy to people like me a half blood half muggle half wizard.

Im Harry Potter the boy who survived that night when Tom killed my parents, he gave me my scar that rests on my forehead its shaped as a lightning bolt my uncle called it freakish he doesn't like freaks apparently im a freak and my parents were also freaks who died in a car crash due to drunk driving.

I knew he was lying as I already knew my heritage and that I was a wizard due to my ability to talk to snakes, the snake who I call Jared said I had the ability to talk to animals with the tongue of a reptile. He also knew quite a bit about the magical world and decided to teach me about it as he had relations with my dead parents somehow. He taught me how I could control my magic and how to channel it around my body so I could do almost anything I could think of. It kind of feels like blood going around my body but instead of it doing it without being told to I have to control it. If I didn't control it something could go wrong.

The chain around my neck could not be removed or be damaged Jared told me that it had something to do with soul mates hopefully I will find my one and only in Hogwarts I've heard stories about people that don't meet there soul mates eventually go crazy and uncontrollable with sadness, hopefully this won't happen to me.

I now was outside the small empty room and peered inside to see if anyone was here. No. no one was I was in luck I opened the door and sat down on the red uninviting seat I pulled my tray of belongings to the side of my seat and opened my bag that was clinging to my waist because I didn't have enough time to sort it out this morning due to the giant of a man ugh Hagrid I think he said his name was in a rush to get to somewhere.

I took my phone out and checked for any notifications on it Non was there not that surprising as I only had one contact and that was Dudley my whale of a cousin who hatted my guts from the day that I first arrived that fateful day on their doorstep.

A loud banging noise could be heard outside the door along with a small pained whimper indicating that they hurt themselves.

A girl with brown curly hair and pale skin could be seen cradling her foot close to her outside the door the chain was almost burning my neck now this is the one I thought before opening the door I grasped my necklace and took a deep breath and said in a caring tone

"Are you alright?" the girl looked up and we both gasped as our eyes met

Her deep chocolate eyes with a golden hint it was a pulling in the necklace and my heart it wasn't gravity pulling me to this planet it was her. She reached for her necklace which was now also tugging desperately to reach mine, we both took them off at the same time as soon as they were free they seemed to intertwine with each other and just float in the middle of us.

"Im fine" the mystery girl replied

"Who are you?"

"Im Harry, Harry Potter" I answered her eyes seemed to widen even further in what seemed to be shock I just smirked at her and offered her a hand up

"And who do you happen to be?" I asked as she grasped my hand causing an electric shock to run all through my body

"Im Hermione" she stated with a smile "and you're my soul mate" she said with a smirk on her lips.

She stood up and kissed my check causing heat to spread everywhere she lingered on my cheek for a couple of seconds then stepped back and grabbed her necklace causing mine to fall to the floor, then she walked back down the hall.

"I hope we are sorted in the same house" she shouted "I'll see you soon soul mate" she stated with amusement laced in her voice.

Well surprisingly this didn't take as long as I thought it would, some of you True fans may of discovered that harry and Hermione are ooc and have different things going on with them Harry will be really powerful but not God like and Hermione the same here is a list of what will happen to them or is already going on with them.

**Harry**

Animagus

Mega rich

Parsletongue or however you spell it ( I will research this later as of many other things)

Shape shifter

telekinesis

Powerful magical ability

Breathe under water

Ability to control temperature and the elements

Descendent of many families

**Hermione**

Photographic memory

Powerful magic ability

Mega rich

Shape shifter

Telekinesis

Pure blood

Mind reading

So anyway my lovelies have a fantastic day/ night so it will be tomorrow that ill upload this story okay? Okay.

**PLEASE SUDGEST SOME ANIMES TO WATCH I HAVE JUST WATCHED THE FAMILIAR OF ZERO AND DEATH NOTE AND SAO BUT PLEASE PUT SOME IN THE COMMENTS OR PM ME THEM PLEASE ;-;**


End file.
